This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB summer research conference on Cellular and Molecular Genetics (formerly Somatic cell Genetics). The goal of the conference is to bring together cell, developmental, and molecular biologists, biochemists and somatic cell geneticists to discuss multidisciplinary approaches to topics which are at the forefront of contemporary biology. The conference is organized so that the newest technologies for the physical isolation and characterization of megabase genomic regions, in vivo analysis of gene function, and gene targeting and mutagenesis via gene transfer will be presented on the first day. The presentation of the technologies on the first day is intended to give the conferees the entire week to consider these techniques in relation to their own specific research problems and to thoroughly discuss technical details with the leaders in the respective areas. The subsequent sessions will cover: day 2 - cis elements and trans-acting factors controlling gene expression; day 3 - gene regulation during development and tumor suppressors; day 4 - nuclear and chromosome structure, and the biochemistry of DNA replication; day 5 - the genetic and molecular analysis of, and approaches to curing, heritable human diseases. We will implement several new ideas to provide conferees with an optimal opportunity for learning about the diversity of subjects to be presented. Session chairs are distinguished researchers and lecturers who will present summaries to put each field in perspective and provide an adequate conceptual background for the research to be discussed. To encourage participation and a broader coverage of up to date results, participants presenting posters are being asked to submit abstracts with their applications to allow the Chairs to decide upon two or three conferees per session to present 10 minute summaries. It is hoped that the choice of Chairs, order of topics, session formats, and presentation of the most current research in the stimulating atmosphere which typifies this FASEB meeting will facilitate exchanges of the technical and conceptual information essential for insuring continued rapid progress in these crucial areas of research.